This invention relates to a device for supporting an open ended container, and particularly a trash bag holder. Such devices are generally known and include those having a permanent supporting stand and including an upper outwardly extending rim about which the upper edge of the container may be wrapped or curled and thus maintain the container in an open position. Such rim structure is upwardly spaced from the stand or platform which supports the device in an overall upright position. These devices have the disadvantage of being bulky and not adapted to occasional or seasonal use. Accordingly, attempts have been made to provide similar devices which are collapsible and thus may be stored when not in use. Such attempts, however, have generally involved overly complex constructions.
It is thus a primary object of the present invention to provide a trash bag holder of the above described type which is easily collapsible to a generally planar non-use storage position and yet which is not of an overly complex mechanical nature.
Another object of the present invention is the provision of a trash bag holder device of the type described which automatically moves from its non-use storage position into an open and self-supporting position.
A still further object of the present invention is the provision of a trash bag holder device of the previously indicated types which may further serve as a base for a table and the like.
These and other objects of the present invention are accomplished by a device including a substantially rigid generally rectangular frame having a plurality of elongated perimetal frame elements interconnected at the corners thereof. Each corner includes a connecting member having first and second frame element seat openings or bores disposed therein and orientated generally normal to each other. A third seat opening or bore is provided in each member and is angularly orientated with respect to and generally coplanar with the first seat opening. Elongated frame elements are adapted for positioning in the first and second seats while elongated support elements are disposed in the third seats. An elastically extensible cord is provided in each member and serves to resiliently maintain the support elements in their respective third seats. The support elements outwardly project from the plane of the frame in the use position of the device but they may be pulled outwardly against the bias of the elastic cord and swung to positions generally parallel to an adjacent frame element in the collapsed non-use storage position of the device. The extensible nature of the elastic cord permits the above described movement of the support elements between use and non-use positions and furthermore enables such support elements to automatically swing outwardly to a use position when released from their storage position.
Other objects, features and advantages of the invention shall become apparent as the description thereof proceeds when considered in connection with the accompanying illustrative drawing: